The Hard Way
by ReversedSam
Summary: one shot ficlet. FEMMELASH, don't like? Please don't click.


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**A/N: I wrote this when I should have been studying, damn distractions. More of a ficlet than a fic.**

* * *

**  
**

**The Hard Way**

"God, I want you."

That's what she said as she slammed me into my front door, seconds after it closed behind us.

And I loved it, loved the desperation in her voice as she spoke. Loved hearing and feeling her moan into my mouth as I kissed her. I loved every second of it as we stumbled through my house, giggling like teenagers and leaving a trail of clothes as we went.

I know she felt it too. I could see it in her eyes as I touched her; I felt it as she touched me. I could hear it in her voice when she told me to look at her, just before she tipped me over the edge.

So when I woke up alone, I smiled contentedly, she had to get ready for work; obviously she was going to leave.

I couldn't escape it; my thoughts were filled with her. I couldn't help the smile every time I thought of her. My body tingled with every flashback. I couldn't wait to get to work to see her. I even left early; I knew she'd be there. She's always early.

My breath actually hitched when I finally set eyes on her, after a search around the lab. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't even hear me.

So I checked there was no one else around, I needed to touch her. Personally, I couldn't have cared less who knew, but she might. I thought we'd talk about that later.

I sighed in contentment as I slipped my arms around her waist, leaning up to place a kiss on her neck. "Hey baby."

That's when her body stiffened and I knew there was something wrong. She moved my arms and side stepped me. Leaving me confused.

"What's up?" I had some small hope that this was a 'not at work thing' but deep down I knew what was coming next. I'd just been screwed, both literally and figuratively...again.

"Let me guess, last night was great, really it was, you had fun but I shouldn't get my hopes up, it didn't mean anything." I got there before her. Again that stupid ray of hope that refuses to give up was telling me she was about to ask what I was on about, tell me that she just thought we should keep this out of work.

"Don't get angry Catherine, we fucked. Doesn't mean we're now in a committed relationship. I thought we both understood that."

I thought about her words for a second before replying. I'd have agreed if we'd have been drunk, or in the heat of an argument, but yesterday was different. I think she needs few reminders.

"You know Sara, had you just wanted a fuck, why ask me out? Why spend the day treating me like a princess? That's a lot of effort to go to for someone you're only interested in fucking."

She tried to think of an answer, but it didn't happen. So I carried on. Stepping in a little closer to whisper in her ear.

"God, I want you." I echoed her words from the night before and felt her body shiver. "That's what you said, and I know you meant it. Look me in the eyes right now and tell me that when we made love last night it meant nothing at all. Tell me I was nothing but a sport fuck."

I took a step back, locking eyes with her. After a minutes silence I prompted her again. "Tell me Sara, if that's how it is then just tell me."

I stayed quiet until it became clear she wasn't going to answer. I think I was actually disappointed. At least that way I'd know where I stood. I could deal with that. But her lack of answer tells me she felt exactly the same way I did, she just didn't think I was worth taking the chance on.

I couldn't understand why she didn't just talk to me. She got scared. That happens to everyone. And given the circumstances, and the massive change in our relationship, it's enough to scare anyone. I'm sure I'd have gone through it too, once I got over the elation of being with her. But she chose to act as though I meant nothing. Well fuck her for doing that.

"I thought so." She still didn't refute it. "But I'll make this easy on you." I've long since past trying to convince someone how great we'd be together, even someone I'm head over heals in love with. I could have shouted and screamed, but I wanted to keep some dignity. So I took a deep breath before my next words. "See you around."

The shocked and hurt look on her face gave me some mild satisfaction. However wrong that is. Then I turned and walked out.

"Catherine, wait." I heard as I reached the door.

But I didn't, I didn't even look back. I wanted to, so much. But I refuse to treated like that any more. I can't forgive her. She missed her chance and decided treating me like shit was an acceptable thing to do. I guess she just learnt the hard way. But then, so did I.

**END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam**


End file.
